(a) Field of The Invention
The present invention is related to a gasket for fastening the automotive safety belt, especially a gasket made of plastic materials for fastening the length of the safety belt which is stretched out and for avoiding uncomfortably oppressing the chest from binding of the safety belt. Furthermore, due to the gasket is made of plastic materials and the part revealed to touch human body does not cause injury from impact, it is more safety in use.
(b) Description of The Prior Art
The arrangement of the safety belt as taking vehicles is provided to binding human body to avoid serious injuries from impact by body shifting in traffic accident. The safety belt arranged in vehicles is provided with the function of automatically furl which enables the safety belt retracted automatically to the housing of the safety belt. But the function of automatically furl makes the safety belt retracted automatically to tie up the human chest, it brings people feeling of aches and oppression. To solve the problem, a slip stopper for safety belt is designed to fix the length of the safety belt after adjusting. However, it is necessary to take the clip off to retract the safety belt automatically. If the clip is not taken off, it leads to loss the clip easily and it is not convenient to pick up.
To solve above-mentioned problem, described as the TW PAT NO. 350413 “Latch for locking the safety belt” is claimed. The length lengthened of the automotive safety belt is fastened by the latch to solve the problem that the uncomfortably oppression of human chest as users fastening the safety belt. Besides, when the car accident is happened with low speed driving, the automatic locking device of safety belt is still triggered. The structure of the latch comprises a block which is a curved broadside body with a thick head and a thin end. The thickness of the head of the block can be adjusted to provide for passing through the aperture of the buckle. A plurality of hangers formed as a hooked structure can be arranged on the side of the block separately or be hanged in the inner side of the aperture by the buckle.
Though the above-mentioned patent can be applied to hang the block on the buckle of the safety belt by the hangers in order to make sure not dropped if loosened. And, the head of the block can be inserted into the aperture of the buckle to adjust the length of the safety belt fastened with a latch to avoid the uncomfortable oppression of the human chest due to the safety belt retracted automatically. However, the head of the block is inserted into the aperture of the buckle to fasten the safety belt. The rigid block is still revealed and suspended behind the neck with a monolithic body. Thus, the vehicles are impact accidentally while driving. The crash between the rigid body of the block and the human body still makes people injured accidentally.